utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Fail UTAUloids
When you do something catastrophically wrong with an UTAUloid's voice, the result is a Fail UTAUloid. Whether by rendering or creation itself, failures are not far away from the UTAU scene. While the idea of fail UTAUloids was inspired from Voyakiloids, it was xCloudyx and Mangachibehfox of deviantART.com who expounded on this idea. xCloudyx mentioned making a failure counterpart of Kasane Teto, and thus sparked the idea of making them. This idea has since been adopted by the community and failure counterparts of some UTAUloids have been created, often becoming officially adopted characters. Fail UTAUloids is the UTAU counterpart of VOYAKILOID, from Vocaloid. To be considered a Fail UTAU, it must have (to an extent) undesirable voice rendering and voice properties unbecoming of a proper voicebank. This does not include UTAU Usage Policy violations, which Fail UTAUloids still must adhere to. Idate Shoune (症音イダテ) Idate is the fail version of Ruko Yokune. As a fail, she is an off-key Ruko, sometimes a pitch higher or lower. Her age is not determined, but she is protrayed as older, since she tends to get drunk. Her character item is a metal clothing hanger. For details, see Failed UTAUloids - Project_Utaenaid. Takiko Shippaine (失敗音タキコ) Takiko is the fail of Teto Kasane. She is best friends with Idate, although she gets rather bothered when Idate gets drunk, since she tends to snuggle Takiko like a teddy bear and sometimes smothers her. She gets angry when people call her a fail, and is considered yandere. She also has a crush on Len Kagamine. For further details, see Failed UTAUloids - Project_Utaenaid. Kiui Kiuine (キウイ音キウイ) The failed version of Momo Momone. She refuses to do what she is told to do because she looks like a maid. She is very shy and rather quiet. Her friends often forget if she is there with them because she rarely talks. Her name, Kiui, means 'kiwi', a fruit known to be sour. It is in contrast to Momo's name, meaning 'peach', since peaches are known to be sweet. For details, see Failed UTAUloids - Project_Utaenaid. Aline Debune (出不音アリーネ) The failed version of Aline Enbukyoku; she still doesn't have any character design, but she's seen as fatter, with shoulder-length, wavy, fringeless grayish lilac hair, which she can tie or not, bandaged nerdy glasses, bloodred eyes, and horrible taste in clothes (she likes to use a white with purple collar and sleeves unisex T-shirt with a blue broken heart, blue high-waist baggy pants and teal flipflops); it's a bit of self-joke on the author, as she dresses almost that way (except for the glasses). Debune means "fat sound" (although "debu" is usually a pretty harsh way to call someone fat). She's a creepy stalker, a coward, suffers from severe depression, and is said that she's a hikikkomori as well. Has an unhealthy and stalkerish obsession for Tekuno Hirane, the failure version of Gakupo, and her favorite pasttime is to troll people on internet, specially other UTAUloids and furries. Her character item is a kitchen knife (which she menaces to use in other people, but never manages to do so). A "singing" voice can be done through octaves below C4, and a configuration of g-30 or more. Okama Onarane The failed version of Namine Ritsu; Like Ritsu, he is a crossdresser. In contrast, he is very friendly and a bit cheerful for a fail. He sees himself as father to the other failures and will baby them at times. For more detailed information, see Failed UTAUloids - Project_Utaenaid. Kikyuune Anzu The failed version of Kikyuune Aiko, Anzu's origin spawned first from a failed attempt at Macloid. Aiko's fail was given a design by MangaChibehFox on deviantart, and it can be viewed here. She is supposed to represent a broken version of Aiko, resulting from data loss (when Aiko's voicer, Myst, dropped her computer and lost all windows programs in late 2009). Her voice results from using non-UTAU sound editing programs, such as Audacity or Garageband, to raise or lower the pitch of Aiko's samples for different notes but at the same time chipmunk or demonify the voice. In UTAU, the same effect can be obtained by removing the formant filter on all notes. Robane Aho The fail version of Nagone Mako; She is a part of Project Utaenaid, and more information can be viewed at Project Utaenaid's article. Wakana Ayune (歩音和奏) The fail version of Wakana Ayane. As the failure of Ayane, she has a cute personality, unlike the original. A video of her can be seen here . Even though she can't sing it right but she messed up some parts of the song. She is very not confident person, clumsy at some times, and depressed when no one is helping her. She, have her own love interest named Hakuo Yowane. Iroko (イロ子) Iroko is the failed version of Uta Utane aka. Defoko.She's likes to sing though she's a fail.She wears a ponytail.Her clothes are a sailor hat,and an uniform similar to Defoko's.Her colour scheme is blue and her model number is 412(from the HTML error)imprinted on her hat.Her voice is deeper than Defoko's,with g+12 flag. Sayke Sogone (齟齬音セイケ')' The fail version of Shizu Sogone. Sayke's name tends to be misspelled; sometimes as Sake (which most people generally pronounce as "Sah-keh") or as Seike, much to her own demise. Her outfit is known as "just plain strange" rather than Shizu's "plain" clothing taste. Her image is here . She tends to be more depressed than Shizu, and often quite drunk. Unlike Shizu, she wears contacts, but often forgets to take them out leaving her eyes red the next day. Sayke tends to be much more bold and rash than Shizu, often announcing that their entire family is made of fail to whoever happens to be in the same room. She shares the same surname, but knows no kanji whatsoever and thinks her surname means "stalling noise" (although, she does stall). She also serves as a close cousin who listens to all of Shizu's problems (although she rarely remembers them) and as a drinking buddy. Her love interest gave her a coat a long time ago, but Sayke's terrible memory can't remember who he was. Her voice comes from Shizu being out of key, with messed up oto.ini, and/or badly stalled. She tends to only be able to sing slow songs, and her voice is most often just a little deeper than Shizu's. Kikki Nemurine (眠音キッキ) The fail version of Kii Nane. Originally named Kikkii Nane, she is Kii's 14yo cousin. Kikki wears a grey and blue version of Kii's outfit (without a scarf), has grey hair with a smaller ahoge than Kii, has red eyes, and her headphones are placed incorrectly on her head. Kikki sleeps alot, and when she is awake, her speech pattern is slow and stuttery. Kikki's surname, Nemurine, means "sleeping sound", for an obvious reason. Originally, Kikki was set at g+10, but hideki782, Kikki's creator, now recommends that Kikki be set at H25x99g+10 for a more robotic sound. Kikki has no personality, and often stares at people sleepily. She usually wakes up to take care of her basic needs (food, bath etc), then will fall asleep again, unless someone makes conversation with her. Her voice does not jump in pitch when speaking, and is almost monotone, save for the occasional stutter. Lastly, Kikki is 145cm, 21cm taller than Kii, who is 124cm. Category:Fail UTAUloids